Sexy Synergy
by Cullen86ers
Summary: Edward and Bella come home from their honeymoon, after Bella's change. They can't keep their hands to themselves and end up in the living room since no one is home. Emmett and Rose return home to find the couple on the floor. Jasper and Alice soon follow.


**I don't own Twilight.**

**This story is for my beta, twificfan, with the help of my other beta therealteacher. Due to fanfiction cutting down on our stories (like this one), I have the rest of this story, including the chapter before this one, on The Writer's Coffee Shop Library, a link to my story is in about three places on my profile so go have a look.****  
**

* * *

**Synergy Law**

"Alright, thank you all for being here, this isn't any more fun for us than it is for you." Carlisle couldn't help but laugh at the predicament his family seemed to have gotten themselves into.

"Are you talking about the orgy that happened in this very living room?" Emmett smirked, "or the mud fight I had with Jasper yesterday, or the wrestling match we had where we knocked down three trees last week?"

"It wasn't an orgy you idiot!" Edward corrected. "That would mean we were all touching each other and that's just gross."

"Yeah, because what we did was so much better than that. We were all just in the same room having sex at the same time. That's so far from an orgy, I don't even know what to call it," Jasper said sarcastically.

"Enough." Carlisle called everyone's attention back to topic at hand. "I don't think any of us could have anticipated this happening as soon as Edward and Bella got home but it has."

"Oh, it happened alright." Emmett smirked.

Rose slapped him on the back of the head.

"To say that we can guarantee this will never happen again would be a severe inaccuracy. We can't keep this from happening again, just the way we couldn't control how it happened this time. No one saw it coming and it just happened," Carlisle spoke with an air of authority, gently squeezing Esme's hand.

"Well, I don't think we can accurately say no one say this coming." Alice smirked.

"I'm not even going to touch that one." Carlisle turned back to the group at large. "Alright, there need to be some rules, in case – when – this happens again."

"All the women have to come, no if, ands or butts. That includes Esme." Rose piped in.

Esme blushed and examined the texture of the rug.

"That's not exactly what I was talking about. Those types of rules are between you and your respective partners. I was thinking more or less generic rules." Carlisle began. "First of all, mentioning any of these activities outside of this house is definitely off limits."

"DAMN! I was so looking forward to telling all of my teachers all about this when they ask me what I did over the summer." Emmett joked.

Rose smacked Emmett again.

"Secondly," Carlisle ignored Emmett completely. "I think it would be in everyone's best interest if we kept this from becoming an orgy. Edward made a good point, there is a distinction - albeit a fine line – between what happened here and what could be considered an orgy. I think we need to stay on the side of that line we are currently on."

"Told you," Jasper teased. "_Fine_ line."

"Thank you, Jasper." Carlisle rolled his eyes. "I think that there also needs to be some restrictions as far as the time of day this occurs. I would prefer not to be home while this takes place, and I think Esme agrees with me."

Esme nodded her head in agreement.

"If Emmett can persuade you, feel free to schedule these, well, whatever you want to call them. Just make sure we aren't here or won't walk in on it again. I love you, Emmett, but your pale ass scared the hell out of my wife!" Carlisle laughed, Jasper joining him. "Edward, I love you like my true first born but that was a side of you I did NOT need to see."

Bella laughed as Edward tried to hide his face in her hair.

"Also, feel free to NEVER speak of this in our presence." Esme added.

"Got it," Jasper smirked. "Don't tell Mom and Dad about the almost orgies that will stay just on the shy side of orgies that we have with our siblings in the living room."

"Perfectly clear," Alice added.

"What about this no touching rule?" Emmett jumped in. "Does this rule apply to Jasper's little power or is that not considered touching?"

Jasper raised an eyebrow at Emmett. Edward dropped his head against the back of the couch where he sat and pinched the bridge of his nose. Rose and Alice both smirked. Bella looked confusedly between all of them.

"Well," Carlisle added after some thought. "I guess that isn't touching by Webster's definition. I'll leave that between each of you and Jasper."

Emmett nodded, starting to concoct a plan to make Jasper agree to what he wanted.

"Bella, you have GOT to see what this is all about. You will never believe it." Alice smirked, bouncing a little excitedly on the couch next to Jasper.

"Oh yeah," Rose concurred.

"What are you guys talking about?" Bella's eyebrows knitted together.

"You don't have to have anything to do with this if you don't want to, Love." Edward pulled Bella into his lap. "Now could the two of you please just zip it?"

Rose and Alice both wagged their eyebrows at Bella.

"Alice, Rose, I think it's time the three of us took a shopping trip." Bella's grin got almost evil.

"SHOPPING!" Alice jumped up.

"Seeing that it's almost midnight we can go first thing in the morning." Rose said.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this shopping trip?" Edward asked himself.

"Because we're going to have to watch them model all the clothes Alice makes them buy?" Jasper suggested.

"Because your brothers' wives are going to take _your_ wife to buy really sexy lingerie that you can't even begin to fathom and will make you come in your pants before she even touches you. Trust me that kind of shopping ROCKS!" Emmett threw a fist up in the air.

"Bella, I am begging you. _Please_ do not go shopping with my sisters for sexy underwear." Edward nearly pouted.

"Edward, they're my sisters now too. I will go if I want. For the record it is called lingerie, it won't kill you to say the word and it certainly won't kill you if I wear some." Bella climbed off Edward's lap.

Alice and Bella walked up the stairs toward the room Alice shared with Jasper.

"Come on, Rose, I have some ideas that might help Bella out." Alice smirked.

"I am _so_ helping with this." Rose jumped up, following quickly behind them.

"This is _not_ going to be good," Edward said, almost to himself.

"You've got that right," Jasper added.

"Okay, so about Jasper's power…" Emmett jumped in.

* * *

**Alright kids, it's review time. If you liked it let me know, there is the possibility that I will submit this story to twilighted if enough people are interested in it. Go check out the rest of the story at the Writer's Coffee Shop Library. The link to the story is in three different places on my profile. ****Five chapters are currently available there. More are on the way.  
**


End file.
